Fall of the Mate
by Baconlord1115
Summary: Everyone is afraid to lose something, most lose everything, and very few lose nothing. For Hermione, she lost her family, friends, and alies. She lost everything and is willing to do anything to get them back. Even if it means breaking the laws of time.
1. chapter 1

Authors Note: Written by myself and SOULMATELOVER4LIFE definitely go and check her stories out. Hope you enjoy!

The sky turned a dark red as smoke billowed into the air. Fire was spreading with no sign of stopping. Screams filled the blood-soaked paths as people were slaughtered left and right. Spells were flying all over the village as bodies piled up higher and higher. The sight was horrific, it was just pure slaughter.

"RUN, IT'S LORD VOLDEMORT!" a voice yelled from a few feet away, I didn't know from what but I ran, I then heard a voice yell "Kill every last one of them, The Dark Lord wants them all dead."

As I tried to find a hiding spot, so I wouldn't be killed, I ran through one of the back paths that not many people used thinking there wouldn't be anyone on it.

"STOP!" someone yelled from behind me. I ran until I tripped over something and fell in something wet, soaking me in whatever it was. As I turned around to see what I tripped over, I wished I hadn't, because what I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life. My mate, my precious, precious mate. They had captured him and were holding him hostage.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." The man yelled. "You have to the count of three or this filthy half-breed boyfriend of yours will be dead!" The man said viciously.

My head shot up and my eyes fell on a man standing at the end of the path with a giant grin on his face as dozens of small black hands stretched out from behind him. When one of them touched my mate it broke a part of his arm into tiny rectangles that disappeared into the air, all I could do was sit there and watch as my husband was murdered using an ancient forbidden spell.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update the story, but I will try to make the chapters longer. I'm sorry if it takes me awhile to update, I have a lot going on at school and at home. Things have been rough the past few days, and I may not have much time to write.

I do NOT own anything from Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.

I shot up in my bed as I pushed the horrible memory of that day to the back of my mind. I got up and walked to my dresser, there were three picture frames lined up on it. The one on the left was of Harry Potter, my first friend, he was killed fighting Voldemort. With his death the world started losing hope, no one seemed to have the courage to fight back anymore. Only a few people continued to fight back, the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry's friends. The photo on the right was of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, they were slowly killed to show that no one can stand in Voldemort's way. Though it only took Voldemort a few days to kill them, as even they didn't put up much of a fight. The last one was laying on its face, it hurt too much to look at, though I always took it with me when I moved to a new place to hide. I took the picture out of the frame, folded it up and put it in my pocket, trying hard to ignore the tear and blood stains on it. I was the only one left, everyone else was killed. I was the last person alive in both the light and the grey, the dark killed all of them.

As I looked up into the mirror I realized I looked terrible. My hair was a mess, my skin was pale, I looked like I haven't seen the sun in years. My brown eyes were dull and had no life in them. They haven't had life in them sense that day. Right now, I was in Harry's family mansion, which Harry gave me access to before he died, the only place that they would not be able to get me immediately. The place was so heavily warded that it would take weeks maybe months for anyone to find the place, let alone break through. I had been there for a few months, though they shouldn't find me quite some time. I was here because I needed a safe place to stay, to train, and to prepare for what I am about to do.

Throughout the years of running I was able to learn things that helped me survive. My Occlumency is near perfect, years of running had taught me to control my thoughts and to not let anyone in anymore. Yes, I know this is dangerous, but it is necessary in a time where you could be stabbed in the back by anyone. I had learned that even your best friends can betray you. But everything was about to change, if what I was about to worked, it would change everything. I went to the library to grab the final book I needed to use, it was a potions book. All I needed was the last ingredient to the potion I needed. As I read through the book I saw what I needed, acromantula venom, an extremely rare ingredient. Hopefully Harry's family had some in the house. The other ingredients have been here. As I walked to the apothecary wing, I started to think back on how my life went. Everything was fine at first, but once I got my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts things started to go wrong. First the thing with the Sorcerer's Stone, then next year with the Basilisk, then Sirius and Peter Pettigrew, then worrying about Harry in the triwizard tournament, the Ministry's interference at Hogwarts, Dumbledore getting killed, then running for my life searching for the horcruxes and everyone getting killed.

When I had reached the apothecary wing most of the ingredients were on the ground or spoiled so I couldn't use them, luckily the shelves were arranged in alphabetical order and most of the vials were still there. After a few seconds of searching I found a small vial labeled Acromantula Venom, though there wasn't much in it. I grabbed it then headed to the room where I had everything set up, the biggest room in the house, the lobby. When I got there I saw everything that I had set up, there were hundreds of runes lining the walls and floor making a huge array cover the entire room. There were candles set up at key points on the array with a spell to keep them burning. There was a large cauldron in the center of the array that was bubbling violently and had a deep purple hew to it. I stepped up to the cauldron and looked to see how much I needed, In order for the potion to work correctly you will need to add three drops of the venom while simultaneously stirring clockwise three time then counterclockwise six times. If it was made correctly then the potion should slowly boil and have a bright green hew. It seemed easy enough, and in a few minutes it was done. The potion was finished and correct. I took out the last book and read what I needed to do now, it was quite simple, drink the potion then push your magic into the rune array befo-, I couldn't read the last part because it was faded and missing.

I drank the potion and instantly I knew what the rest said. My body was literally burning up, my skin started to burn off and it took everything I had not to scream as I quickly pushed my magic into the runes. The world turned bright white around me as all sounds stopped. When I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I shut, I was in a pure white room with a giant grandfather clock, two armchairs, and a small coffee table, all of them white. Out of nowhere a tall man with grey hair wearing a nice suit that was a big contrast to the surrounding area, basically it was black, walked into the room.

He motioned for me to sit as he sat in the chair furthest from me. I looked him right in the eyes as I sat, making sure he didn't try anything, even though I knew, deep down, that he was way stronger than I was. We looked at each other for a while until finally he moved.

"Hello Hermione." the man said, "I was wondering when you would show up here." He looked puzzled. "Now then, onto business."


End file.
